


Teasing Has Consequences

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets caught teasing Jim. Jim gets the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Has Consequences

## Teasing Has Consequences

by James Rellan

Not mine (damn) no money made.

* * *

Jim shuffled some paper on his desk and squirmed in his seat. He banged on the computer keyboard with a bit more force than necessary. He scowled at anyone who came within five feet of him. 

In his office, Simon Banks scowled, too. He picked up the phone. "Get me Records." 

"Records, Davis speaking." 

"Davis, Captain Banks. Let me talk to Detective Sandburg." 

Simon heard some rustling as the phone passed over to Blair. 

"Yes, Captain." 

"Sandburg!" Simon barked. "Stop teasing, Jim. You two are here to work not play footsie. Got it?" 

Blair started to protest saying they weren't playing footsie. 

"Can it, Sandburg. If I see Jim squirm one more time, I will personally bust you down to traffic cop. Do I make myself clear, _Detective_?" 

A much subdued and distinctly petulant Blair answered, "Clear, sir." 

Simon banged down the phone and looked out into the bullpen. He caught Jim's grateful smile and gave him the patented 'don't you have work to do' glare. His own smile appeared as soon as Jim busily scribbled on a report. 

* * *

Blair pouted on the way home. 

Jim, for once, wisely held his tongue. He wanted to drag Blair across the truck seat and nibble on that pouty lower lip but didn't want to push his luck. 

Blair flounced up the stairs. 

Jim barely managed to stifle a snicker. Blair would die of embarrassment if Jim mentioned the flounce. Better save that for another time when Blair needed to be taken down a peg. Or maybe he shouldn't say anything at all. Blair's ass did this wonderful little wiggle when he flounced. 

Blair stalked into the loft. 

Jim started to worry. Blair hadn't said one word to Jim other than case related comments since Simon called him on the carpet for teasing Jim. He barely made it inside the loft when his frisky, heat-seeking missile of a Guide used Jim's body to slam the door shut. 

"Chief?" 

"You still hot and bothered, Jim?" 

Blair's leg suddenly shoving its way between Jim's thighs got Jim's attention. 

"Yes." 

"Good. Upstairs, now." 

* * *

Jim's naked body bounced on the bed. How in the hell did Blair manage to strip them both on the way up the stairs? And why wasn't his Guide bouncing on the bed with him? 

Blair's eyes roamed up and down Jim's body enjoying the movement of the well developed muscles as Jim settled on the bed. He smiled and scrambled on top of Jim. Blair knelt over Jim's upper arms effectively trapping him. His cock hovered over Jim's mouth. "You come when I tell you." 

Jim nodded automatically. He wanted that cock in his mouth now. 

"Open." 

Jim opened his mouth and rubbed his tongue along the underside of the throbbing dick. 

Blair shifted a bit so he could brace against the rail. 

"Suck." 

Jim obeyed. He raised his head and pulled the warm flesh inside rubbing and curling his tongue over every part of Blair's cock he could reach. He enjoyed Blair's low moan but his neck started to hurt. He lay his head back down and contented himself with tormenting the cockhead. His tongue stroked just behind the head over and over. Blair shuddered and gripped the rail tightly. 

Unable to stop himself, Blair started to move his hips in time with Jim's agile tongue. He felt Jim's chuckle along his dick and wanted to reprimand him but was too wrapped up in the wonderful feeling of Jim's mouth. 

Jim tried to reach up and touch Blair forgetting his arms were pinned. He heard Blair laugh softly and sucked hard in retribution. The laugh turned to a moan and Blair started to thrust harder. 

"Jim...ah, god, yes...come with me. Oh, fuck, more. Dial up touch. Yeeessss. Feel the air caress you...god, Jim...come...come now!" 

Jim could feel Blair's orgasm a moment before it shivered all the way through Blair's body. His skin felt the slight movement of air in the room and the heat Blair was putting out. When Blair's come hit his tongue, Jim's cock thrust up into the air his come spattering over his torso, the bed and Blair. 

* * *

Jim nudged Blair who was drifting off to sleep. "Hey, Chief? You forgot something." 

"Wha?" 

"The handcuffs." 

"Nex' time, Jim," Blair promised sleepily. 

"Okay, Chief." Jim smiled down at Blair's head. The smile grew positively evil when he thought about the handcuffs. The handcuffs on Blair. "Next time." 

* * *

End Teasing Has Consequences by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
